Tomorrow
by TwistedlyDivine
Summary: Harry is depressed. hermione is deturmend to help and save him from hogwarts. even if the most dangeruos thing is hisself. suicide atempt and thoughts. swearing. you have been warned. ends happy.


Ha! My third story and the only one I love! Please try to enjoy! Review pretty please!

I Know I don't own Harry Potter. Although that makes me cry just to type it, it is true.

Tomorrow

Harry was depressed. And only one person knew. Hermione realized early on that something was off with Harry. Ever since the final battle Harry had changed. He left after all the death eaters were captured a few months later. Harry came back with a life size python tattoo winding around his upper torso and the number of all the people that died during the war across his lower back. Harry had all new clothes and even new rectangular glasses. He magically grew his hair so he could wear it in a ponytail. He even pierced his ear. Everyone but Hermione was appalled by Harry's action and put up what they called "Harry Watch".

For two months Harry out up with the watch with jokes and first and then annoyance. Everywhere he went, they went. They even restricted where he could go. On the third month Harry started to eat less and less. He slowly stopped joking and goofing off. And spent most of his time in the on place he was allowed to be, the library. Of all the people "watching" Harry the only one who never had a shift of watching him was the one who noticed. She and Ron had broken up when Harry left. Harry had told her what his plan was and that he needed time. She was completely agreed with his decision and if not for the look in his eyes at the time she would have gone with him. But she wasn't the brightest witch of her age for nothing. She helped him leave Hogwarts and although never said, she thought Harry's new look was hot.

One day Hermione had enough. Little did she know that Harry had enough too. She signed up for Harry duty and just stayed a nice distance way. Giving him space that she thought would help. But she never let him leave his sight.

Harry had reached his final straw. He wanted to leave and through many nights thinking about it, discovered that only death would give him that option. He had carefully thought of how he would do it. He concluded that a nose dive from the astronomy tower would do it. His only regret would be Hermione. He knew she noticed. He also knew only she cared. He slowly realized most of the Weasley's, all but the twins, Bill, Charlie, and Arthur, wanted him for fame and money. He had to give Ron, Molly, and Ginny credit though. They were great actors. The day he was ready was unfortunately the day Hermione was watching him, for the first time. He knew why too.

All day he secretly hoped that something would happen. But Harry didn't know what. Only that it involved Hermione. At 7: 30 Harry asked to go to thee tower. Hermione hoping it would make him feel better said yes.

As they got to the tower Harry walked around.

"Harry why are we here?" Hermione asked slowly.

"I'm tired" He whispered.

"What?"

"I know you've noticed what's going on Hermione. And I just…I just don't want to be here Hermione." By the time he finished saying that he was looking over the edge of the tower.

"Harry? What are you doing?" Hermione asked taking a step forward.

Harry turned around with anger shinning bright in his emerald eyes.

"347. 335 dead bodies in total at the end of the final battle. After the other deatheaters were all rounded up the number was 347" Harry spat at Hermione.

"Looking in the mirror all I see is a haggard 18 year old with death over my heart. Harry potter the savior my fucken ass. I am Harry potter the depressed, stupid, murdering one. 347 died in a war Hermione! Why can't they see that? They cage me when I start to be myself thinking it is smart. Thinking they know the real me! I didn't have me until after the war! I was me and Tom Riddle before the war! Now I am just me! And they think I have gone crazy?" Harry walked towards her in his rant and was now staring down at her. He had grown, she realized be for processing what he said. She open her mouth but Harry cut her off.

I am the reason there dead! Hundreds of husband wives and children have no family members because of me! Look at Teddy! He will never know his parents because of me! Me! I am sick of living Hermione please just let me die! What did I do to deserve to live? You, Ron, Luna, Neville, and Ginny just continue on like nothing happened. I can't even sleep without see all the dead faces moving throughout my head! How? Why? Can't I just die? Please tell me I can! Please!" Harry yelled as he sank to the floor.

Hermione slowly walked to Harry and sank down on the floor with him. She finally realized what had been happening. And she was pissed. She was mad at everyone who made Harry like he was. Though she knew he would never be hers she still loved him and would do anything for him. Putting on a mask to hide her anger she said,

"You want to know something Harry? Though people died in the war, you Harry, saved a hundred more. Imagine if you had died Harry. Tons more people would have died. They still would be dying if you hadn't stopped it Harry. And you are a savior. You saved the world from Lord V-V-Voldemort. You are a beacon of hope. People look at you in thanks Harry. They praise your name."

"I don't want praises and fame and shit! All I ever wanted was a nice life with a good family and living contently in a peace place. I want to go somewhere they don't know my name or don't care. I want to travel, Hermione" Harry interrupted her.

Hermione pulled away and looked at him.

"Yes and if you die you can never do those things" Hermione said as she slowly pulled Harry up and started pulling him to the door.

"Let's get of the astronomy tower and go to the room of requirements and look at some maps, and plan that vacation okay?" Hermione asked hopeful that harry would say yes.

"Ya okay." Harry mumbled as they walked down the stairs. He was feeling better now that Hermione was talking to him as a person and not a mental man. His hidden hope was that she loved him. He shook his head trying to get rid of something impossible.

"Good now where do you want to go? You never mentioned wanting to traveling anywhere" Hermione asked pulling him to the seventh floor. Harry thought for a minute and answered,

"Well I want to go to France, Spain, Romania, Italy, Greece, America, and Australia. I think Peru would be interesting with the Inca Civilization runes. I would like to see historical and modern places. What about you? If could travel anywhere where would you go?" Harry asked as Hermione walked three times in front of the picture hiding the RoR. She was very hot he realized. He knew she was pretty but she had grown since the last time he truly looked at her. Her hair was now just wavy and flowed like a lazy river down her back. She had curves in all the right places and didn't look stressed like she did a while ago when she was dating Ron. Secretly Harry had a crush on Hermione since third year when he realized she was a girl as she hugged his back while riding buckbeak trying to save Sirius.

"Good, and all the places you mentioned sound lovely" Hermione said bringing Harry out of his thoughts. They walked into a cozy modern living room with a leather couch behind a huge coffee table on the far right wall was a bookshelf full of atlases and maps. Hermione walked over to the bookshelf and grabbed as much as she could carry and sat down on the couch.

"Now I think the reason you had a breakdown, no offense..." Hermione said looking to see what Harry would say.

"That's fine Hermione I know I acted stupid just like ten minutes ago and it was stupid so what's your thoughts? I am much better now" Harry said. As he was saying it he realized it was true. He was Harry again. Not crazy Harry, not during war Harry, but new and real Harry.

"Ok well I think you are too cooped up in this place. You haven't left the castle Harry. You are not even allowed outside, which is really ridiculous. And you're never left alone. I volunteered for "Harry watch" so I could find out what wrong so I could fix it. I am also stuck in here and I want out Harry and so do you" Hermione said looking him strait in the eye. Coffee to Emerald. He could see the truth and also the hope that he would let her come with him.

"Does that mean you will go with me" Harry asked also hoping that she will say yes.

"Harry I always go with you. Well unless you go into a bathroom or something because I an NOT going in their. No thank you!" Harry burst into laughter at Hermione scrunched up face in disgust at the thought of being in a boy bathroom.

"Oh so I go into a girl bathroom but you won't go into a boys bathroom? Thanks Hermione that shows how much you care." Harry said laughing thinking of the time they made polyjuice(?) in the girls bathroom.

"Oh shut up Harry and sit down! Now, where do you want to go first?" Hermione asked quickly changing the subject.

"Um how about America? We can easily get over looked there." Harry said after a moment of think of the best place to go.

"Ok then they can't find us, smart." Hermione said as she opened a world atlas and flipping to America. For the next hour they planed their get away and vacation. They would go to gringgots(?) and pull out money for their trip and get on a plane to Orlando, Florida.

It was 4 in the morning when they packed up but neither one was tired as they headed towards the door Harry stopped. He grabbed Hermione's arm and held on till she faces him. Moving him hand till it held her hand and grabbed her other hand he asked

"Did you mean what you said? About always going with me?"

"Of course Harry why?" Hermione asked confused at his actions. But also secretly hopeful. Well here goes nothing Harry thought Hermione

"I love you. I have since third year and my love grew each year. I was hurt seeing you with Ron and wanting Ron. I want to thank you for helping me out of my depression. And if I made you uncomfortable you don't have to go with me on vacation. But no matter what your answer is I want you to come." Hermione looked at him in shock. Harry loves me? Really? Harry loves me! Yes! Were some thoughts running through her head. A smile slowly spread over her face and she looked Harry in the eye and said,

"I love you too Harry James Potter! I loved you since second year after the chamber incident. I thought you would never love me so I focused on Ron. I love you and I definitely will travel with you. If anyone tries to stop me they will regent it!" With that she kissed Harry. For a moment Harry stood still before grabbing her and lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around Harry's waist and pressed herself against him. He ran his tongue over her lips and she opened them happily and moaned. Harry smiled while kissing her at the sound. He backed her into the wall next to the door. After several long moments that felt like forever they separated. Harry started to kiss his way down Hermione's neck.

"We should go," She breathed, "We will need to at least sleep a little if we plan to leave tomorrow".

"As much as I love you I hate that you are so right at this moment." Harry sighed as he put Hermione on the ground.

"I'll see you tomorrow. And then we'll make are escape." Harry smiled at what Hermione said and they walked to and out the door. They walked to Gryffindor common room in silence. As they reached the staircase to the girls dormitories Hermione turned to Harry and gave him a sweet kiss and pulled away from him walked up the stairs. She turned back and said,

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." Harry said back and watched her walk upstairs.

Harry walked up to the boys dormitories and walked into his room. Ron and Neville were the only ones in the room and both were sleeping. Harry picked up his pj's and walked into the bathroom and took a shower. After his shower he walked back into his room and got into his bed. He put his glasses on his bedside table and leaned back on his pillow. As he fell to sleep his last thought was simply, _tomorrow_.

The end! Or is it? Um I really don't know. Please review! Just click the button!

TwistD


End file.
